Felix Draco
Alexander Grey (Preferred name: Felix Draco) is a Warehouse agent resident tinkerer and experimenter. He joined the Warehouse team for the opportunity to test and experiment the practical and unusual effects of the various artifacts it housed. He's also fond of inventory work, and many agents are more than happy to dump their chores on him. His notes on various artifacts can be found here. Past He used to be engaged to his partner of two years in the island nation of New Zealand. Though they were young at the time, they were extremely devoted to one another. After having an argument, his fiancé stormed off and was ultimately struck and killed by a speeding driver. Felix's guilt and grief over the event turned the pendant he wore into an artifact. Stricken with never-ending grief, he decided to end the negative effect the necklace had on his friends and family by fleeing to Australia, where he changed his name and made a moderate living as a thief and con. During this time, he had several run-ins with artifacts and began amassing a small collection. Shortly after his incident with the 'Hotel California' about a year after he first left his home (though these events weren't known to the Warehouse at the time), he stopped off at Pittsburgh hotel during the local Anthro-con. While there, he attempted to used Alfred Kinsey's Abacus to seduce his way into Tyler's room, believing him to be just another convention go-er. Tyler however noticed the use of the artifact and managed to scare Felix into jumping through a nearby window into the pool below, leaving the abacus and several hundred dollars of stolen goods. The events that followed are known only to the regents, Mrs. Frederic, and a slightly smug Agent Calecer, who happened to have read the report file. That night he was approached by Mrs. Fredrick concerning the recovery of the bell and the incident at the convention. He was offered the chance to expunge his past in exchange for joining the Warehouse, which he warily accepted on the condition he be allowed to study the artifacts, within certain boundaries and with pre-approved permission of course. Along with the bell, his arrival in the Warehouse also added Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban, among others, to the collection of artifacts. What little information he has shared indicates he was born in Christchurch, New Zealand and has a large family there. According to him, they all believe him to be studying abroad at university. He is banned from several small Caribbean islands for unspecified reasons and he has an above average background in philosophy and psychology, as well as animal behavior. An incident with an artifact left him biologically changed, altering his DNA. This event left him part feline, and though he looks physically human he has heightened senses of sight, smell and hearing, as well as the ability to grow inch long claws at will and jump up to two meters high. Unfortunately he also developed a weakness for catnip, which causes him to behave erratically. Life at the Warehouse After being recruited sometime in 2012, Felix was granted and 'office' research space and permanent residence inside the Warehouse. Because of this, his knowledge of the Warehouse layout is on par with Artie and he can be relied on to now exactly where something can be found. As he isn't a U.S. resident, he isn't an official agent, and is officially classed as a Warehouse Consultant. His duties mainly consist of inventory work, which helps him in his artifact studies. With the permission of the Regents, he spends much of his time researching the powers, limits and nature of artifacts for future advancements in Warehouse technology and containment. His empathy with animals also makes him useful for dealing with biological artifacts and artifact victims, and his veterinary training, though rudimentary, is sufficient enough for him to be considered the Warehouse animal expert. Because of his unreliable nature, he's rarely sent out on missions unless his specific skills with espionage or tracking are needed, and only then if no-one else is available. In late 2014 he went on a working holiday to Eureka where he apprenticed for a few months under Dr. Jim Taggart to improve his veterinary experience and outdoor skills. In 2015 he proved his understanding of artifacts and cause-and-effect to successfully revive a previously deceased agent. Personality Though friendly, he much prefers his own company to that of his colleagues. Reclusive by nature, the rest of the staff have become accustomed to not seeing him for hours or even days on end outside of missions and mealtimes. Most of this will be spent either in the library, his office or napping on top of a shelf during a regular haze. On the few occasions he does socialize, he can be witty, charming and extremely arrogant seemingly all at once, causing mixed popularity. One thing that is worth noting about his reactions towards others is his fierce loyalty. It cannot be assumed that he avoids his workmates out of contempt or hatred, as he is always quick to defend or aid other agents when he is needed. Particularly agent Barlett, who he seems to have bonded with. At times his behavior has been known to be rather irritating, as he always seems to be right behind (or above) agents whenever anything interesting is said or done. Using a small collection of safe artifacts, there seems to be little that happens in the aisles he doesn't know about. Agents have noted that his sense of humor is particularly dramatic, seen frequently during the events that became known as The Wardrobe Wars. He has an unexpected soft spot for animals of all kinds, and tends to value their safety above humans. Noted exceptions to this rule include spiders, worms, geese and swans. Some agents have spotted him sneaking down to volunteer at the animal shelter when he has some free time. Relationships *After the events of the Double Danger Arc, Garrett Scott revealed his feelings toward Felix before dying. Having been revived through Felix's tireless efforts, he and Garrett have started a strong, though still secret, relationship. *Bri Rependata and Felix tend to get along, more so after the events of Wardrobe Wars. He's still terrified of her to a small degree, but they are, at least, friendly. *Aden and Juan, due to similar personalities get the same treatment, a combination or respect and playful contempt. Because neither can die by conventional means, they can sometimes be persuaded to join Felix in his more destructive habits. Juan in particular has spent at least one night in Felix's room. *Matt Sordens was to be Felix's latest crush, and they became very open around each other. Due to the one-sidedness of the attraction, it didn't work. The two are still rather good friends. *Blaine Biston and Felix don't interact much, besides a common interest in tinkering. Their connections have made them both on-call for troubles in Eureka. *He and Tyler Lepido attempted a brief relationship that didn't work out, though they remained quite good friends, and he is one the few agents Felix is sociable towards. The events of the Wardrobe Wars let them both loosen up a bit, and they now spend quite a bit of time together. *Rick Palmer seems to have caught Felix's interest from a observational standpoint and, after assessing his value during a heist at Disneyland, views him as a professional equal. They get along quite well, though it remains more a professional relationship instead of friendship. *Joeseph Barlett attracted his attention from day one, and they were officially partnered together for when their expert heist skills are required. They get on surprisingly well due to similar interests and talents. *Agents Bering, Nielsen and Jinks are treated with more respect. Agent Lattimer has earned a particular place in Felix's respect hierarchy since he helped the junior agent kick his drinking habit. *Claudia Donovan is one of the few people able to enter and leave his workshop safely as she built most of the gadgetry. They can often be seen together working on projects or experiments. *Sandy Calecer attempted a relationship, but it quickly fell apart due to lack of chemistry. They remain professional, but distant towards each other. Office He has a small workshop at the far end of the Warehouse, directly under the end of the Zipline. Here he studies artifacts for the benefit of the Warehouse and sometimes just to sate his own curiosity. These experiments are carefully documented and monitored by the regents, just to be safe. Artifacts stored here include Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban, The Great Omani's Handcuffs, a Paiza artifact and the Portobello Pin Cushion, along with a few others that pose no real danger being off the shelves. Qu Yuan's Scroll is used to create safe and perfectly tailored testing grounds for the various tests conducted. Several traps litter the entryway to the office, including three turrets he 'borrowed' from Hugo-1. Artifact History The events leading to his running from home involved an artifact, a silver necklace with an owl charm, that was born at the time his fiancé died. This necklace filled him with feelings of guilt and depression and resisted attempts to remove it. Because it's effects were tied to his identity, he changed as much of himself as possible to escape it. When Jimi Hendrix's Bong left him biologically altered, he found he was different enough to escape the effects of the necklace altogether. Joining the Warehouse, he discovered the properties of Neutralizer and freed himself from the artifact. However a lingering effect of the charm was a powerful and crippling addiction to wearing it, and Felix found himself donning the necklace over and over again. This downside was compounded by the long-term effects of the bong, which cause a weakness for all forms of addiction. To most, this would be a manageable condition, but due to the severity of the change the bong caused to Felix, constant drug use became a requirement. If he were to give up drug use, his molecules would begin to destabilize as they became separated from the artifact's influence, ultimately causing him to disintegrate. A combination of the bongs addiction indulgence after-effects and the necklaces compelling power cause Felix to be a bottomless pit of vices, though he has managed to give up alcohol with Agent Lattimer's help. Artifacts Recovered *Alexander Grey's Owl Pendant *Jimi Hendrix's Bong *Charles Bowles' Flour Sack *David Copperfield's Curtains *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Original Sheet Music of Fairies air and Death Waltz *Mongol Paiza *Portobello Pin-cushion and Pins *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Sapphires of Vali *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Zygmunt Florenty Wróblewski's Kerosene Lamp *Disastrous Bicycle *Belt Buckle from 9/11 *Charles Dodgson's Rosary *Tripping Shoelace *Porygon Statue *'Night Vale' Radio Equipment *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *John Paul Jones's Sword *A. J. Hackett's Bungee Cord *Terry Pratchett's Trunk *New York City Fireman Boots *Billy the Puppet’s Tricycle *Dante's Coat *"Buying Naked" For-Sale Sign *Mother Teresa's Rosary *Mischa Barton's Handgun *James Buzzanell's Painting "Grief and Pain" *Rusik's Uniform *Brazen Bull of Perillos *Christmas Lights from the 1944 Rockefeller Tree *Sally Rand's Ostrich Feather Fans *Lord Byron’s Cloak *A.S.'s Eyepiece *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Memory-Living Victim Shoes *Jack Dawson's Art Kit *George Patton's Grenade *Pike River Mine Hardhat *Shaka Zulu's Nkoka *Lilo & Stitch Experiment Pod Container *Horseshoes from the Execution of François Ravaillac *Fei Lian's Bag of Winds *Elaine Esposito's Pillow *Ear of Dionysius *Various artifacts from the Disney vaults Trivia *Spends a lot of time with Shodi, who seems to like him. *Always has a faint smell of marijuana around him, even when he hasn't been smoking it, due to the long-term effects of an artifact. *After the incident in Jamaica, he had a Portobello pin implanted in his sternum while his bones were setting. This allows him to be safely teleported away in an emergency, provided someone is holding the pin-cushion. *Watches Antiques Roadshow frequently. *His human form is retained by using various debilitating drugs, which keeps his molecular structure stable. When stressed, he can sweat out most chemicals, allowing him to change into a more bestial form, though this makes his body and mind very unstable. LSD patches are used to keep his chemical content up in the field. *Though his aim is bad with firearms and he is unwieldy with most one-on-one weapons, he is an expert at throwing knives and other sharp objects and he often takes a set of blades with him on retrieval missions. *According to the God Tier test, he would be a Knight of Life, though he has no interest in trying it. *Duels using a beast-themed deck built around Closed Forest featuring primarily feline monsters and spells designed to steal cards. What it lacks in tactics it makes up for in raw power and unpredictability. *His first name "Felix" is of Latin origin, and means "lucky; happy; successful." It is also similar to the word "feline", a word for cat, and other similar terms. Additionally, in Japanese culture cats are seen as symbols of luck and good fortune. **His surname "Draco", with origins in Old Greek and Old English, means "dragon." It was also the first name of the character Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter series. * After his first encounter with "PhOto" Barry, Felix became afflicted with PTSD. He underwent therapy sessions with Abigail Cho, and has broken down crying in at least one video report of the incident. He is getting better, but is still going through treatment. ** Garrett once attempted to use Jonathan Shay's Copy of Iliad/Odyssey to transfer Felix's PTSD to himself, but he immediately shut his attempt down. Very soon afterwards, he added a secondary warning to the artifact in storage saying that the use of the book by agents, for themselves or others, is strictly prohibited. Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Prof.Draco Category:Characters